1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device with a display in which the display is rotatably provided on the front side of a body and a keyboard as an input portion can be attached to the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a computer device such as a personal computer, a word processor or the like comprises a keyboard as an input portion, a body having an electric power unit, a circuit board and the like and a display having a display unit. In order to ensure a good operation, the small-sized and portable computer device with a display can be rotated against the body so that the display may optionally set an angle of inclination.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,032 discloses this type of computer device with a display wherein the display can be housed in a cabinet of the body and the keyboard can removably be mounted on the body with the surface thereof turned toward the body. In a case in which the keyboard is attached to the body, a projection of the keyboard formed on an end face toward the body is caused to be engaged with a concave formed on a protrusion in a lower portion of the body so that the keyboard is rotated in a direction of the body. Then, a stop lever which is projected onto an upper portion of the body and energized in a direction of stop by a spring is caused to be inserted into a long groove formed on the keyboard so as to be engaged with an end of the long groove.
According to the computer device with a display described above, however, the keyboard can be housed in the body only after the display is housed in the body. In addition, the display can be rotated only after the keyboard is removed. Therefore, the order of the operations is limited so that the operations are troublesome. Furthermore, if the keyboard is being attached to the body without the display housed fully in the body, a screen of the display collides with the keyboard. Consequently, there is a possibility that the display and the keyboard are damaged.
In the computer device with a display described above, the keyboard covers an opening of the body in which the display is housed. Consequently, if the computer device includes the display having a display unit of which screen is large-sized, the keyboard may not cover the opening fully. On the other hand, if the keyboard is formed so as to cover the opening fully, it is large-sized and hard to use.
Furthermore, a locking mechanism for attaching the keyboard to the body is not a unit type. Therefore, the operation of incorporating the locking mechanism into the body is complicated. The locking mechanism locks the keyboard to the body through the stop lever energized by the spring. Consequently, there is a possibility that the stop lever is disengaged by external shock so that the keyboard is fallen down and damaged at the time of carrying the computer device. In addition, the stop lever is protruded from the body. Therefore, there is a problem that the stop lever may catch clothes or the like during the operation.